1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to electric storage battery vent caps comprising first and second members. More particularly, it pertains to battery vents which greatly reduce the potential for explosions within the battery. This is accomplished by designing the vent cap in such a manner to vent battery gases through at least one very narrow passage formed between said first and second members.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A common problem in the battery industry today is the occurrence of battery explosions, generally occurring while the battery is receiving a fast charge or being jumped. When too high a current is applied for too long a time, large amounts of hydrogen and oxygen may be evolved by the electrolysis of water in the sulfuric acid solution. These gases must be vented, but should they be ignited by a flame or spark generated at the battery terminals, the resulting flame can propagate back into the battery cells causing the battery to explode. The exploding battery will spray sulfuric acid which can cause severe burns and blindness if contacted with the skin or eyes.
The prior art has recognized this problem and has responded by placing a rectangular porous ceramic insert into the battery vent, through which the battery gases are vented. This means performs well, but is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of cost. The insert itself is costly and requires that additional steps be taken to fabricate the battery vent, which makes the process more expensive as well.
I have invented a battery vent which is efficient in reducing the likelihood of battery explosions and yet is simple and inexpensive to fabricate. By properly designing a vent path between the first and second members of the battery vent, the porous insert can be eliminated.